History of the Thief
by Addonexus
Summary: Rosa has a history like everyone else and some histories hold secrets. Secrets Rosa wants kept secret, but when her past catches up with her, she has nowhere to hide.
1. 1: The Past is Over and Gone

**Chapter One: The Past is Over and Gone, The Future is Not Guaranteed**

"Well this is a sight I have certainly not seen."

Ezio's amused voice cause Rosa to jump and scowl.

"Don't enjoy it too much, _puttana._" Rosa retorted.

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. Dio, save me! _Rosa thought. She was uncomfortable. She was dressed like a whore. Her short, raven black hair managed to be pinned up by the help of Lady Teodara. The corset was barely covering her breasts and the skirt was opened too high on her leg.

_**That was another lifetime, another lie, another secret. **_

Ezio merely smiled at Rosa's apparent discomfort. He liked her better when she was dressed in her thief's attire, but this was a welcome change.

"So, _piccola, _tell me why are you dressed in such an ostentatious fashion?" Ezio smirked

"Because," Rosa savagely pushed the words through her teeth, "Antonio wants me to watch out for your friend Leonardo when he goes to mingle with the rich _stronzos_ in case anything happens. It would be better if I was dressed as a whore so I would not draw too much attention_." _Rosa silently associated Antonio with various male reproductive parts. She was in a foul mood.

"Ah." Ezio's smirk grew as Rosa glared at him.

"And for once, you are not in assassin's armour?" Rosa asked. Ezio looked completely different and absurdly handsome in noble attire.

"Don't enjoy it too much." Ezio chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't at all," Rosa snapped annoyed.

Ezio's face turned from charming to worry. He usually didn't mind her insults as most of the time their real intentions were meant to be flirting. But he could hear the acidity in Rosa's voice; something's he's never heard before.

"What's wrong, Rosa?"

Rosa sighed inwardly._ This ragazzo can read me inside out. _

"Nothing, I'm just tired or…I'm going through 'womanly' duties." That was a lie, but Rosa smirked as Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Ezio continued. "We'd better get going. I want you to keep a close eye on Leonardo. You know how good he is at defending himself."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Please, a seven year old _girl _could defend herself better than Leonardo."

Ezio laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that."

"Ezio, don't forget to put on your mask, _idiota. I_t's Carnivale!" Rosa reminded him as she adjusted her own mask.

"Ah, always the one with the cruel words, _mia tesorina," _Ezio replied as he covered his features with the mask.

"Ah, always the one with the fancy words, _mi amico," _mocked Rosa.

Ezio laughed out loud, but said nothing in return. Rosa watched as he disappeared into the crowds. She realized her mouth was settled into a slight smile.

Rosa's irritation returned as she realized that a group of nobles were pointing at her and shouting lewd comments about what they would do to her. It was all too familiar.

_**That was another lifetime, another lie, another secret. **_

Rosa sighed as she spotted Leonardo conversing with another group of nobles. She started to trail him, making quick eye contact with Leonardo to let him know she was there. He shot her a quick smile and returned to his conversation. Two men of the group wolf whistled at her. Rosa sighed again.

"You're pretty." Rosa nearly jumped out of her skin at the barely audible voice. Two small, warm limbs were pressed against her leg. Rosa looked down to see that a young boy of about three years of age was staring up at her.

"_Bello, _how can you tell I'm pretty if I'm wearing a mask?" Rosa asked as she kneeled beside the boy. He had an olive complexion, dark, curly hair and pensive eyes that looked up to her as though they could see right through her.

"I just know." The boy replied with his naïve assurance.

Rosa chuckled.

"And you, _piccola, _are very adorable." Rosa smiled as the boy wrinkled his nose.

"All the big people call me adorable, I don't like it" the boy said.

"Why not?" Rosa smiled. She loved kids. She loved how naïve, innocent and joyful they are.

"Because it's annoying," the boy replied in a huff.

But her heart ached as she looked at the boy. It ached for a life she was so close to having.

Nostalgia was a _figlio di puttana. _

* * *

_**That was another lifetime, another lie, another secret. **_

Something just makes Ezio smile when he sees Rosa with the little boy hanging off her leg. Maybe it was the motherly affection that was radiating off her face that reminded him so much of his own mother.

He was surrounded by a group of giggling teenage girls, daughters of nobles. If he was five years younger, he would be enjoying the female attention he was now receiving. But at the mere age of twenty-eight, Ezio was starting to feel old. He assumed it was because he was dealing with circumstances that the majority of people never will have to deal with. He has aged emotionally. Five years ago, he'd probably would try and seduce at least one of the flirtatious girls that surrounded at the moment into bed. But now, he was just too old for one night stands, meaningless flings. He wanted a wife, as much as that seem to go against his nature, he wanted someone to call his own.

_Like Rosa? _Ezio frowned slightly. _Rosa to call his own…_

Ezio stole a quick glance at Rosa.

_She is attractive…_

Another quick one.

_She looks like she would be a good madre…_

And once again, he glanced at her.

_But is it love?_

But Ezio doubted his integrity of thinking he was attracted Rosa enough to be with just her for the rest of his life. What about Caterina Sforza? He was very attracted to her. Or what about Cristina? He could always go back to Florence to her familiar arms.

But Rosa was different and he knew it. He just didn't know why.

Ezio sighed. He couldn't make up his mind.

* * *

"Come and play with me!" The boy tugged on Rosa's hand.

"Sorry, darling, I cannot." Rosa replied firmly.

"Why not?" asked the boy indignantly.

Rosa opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off by an arm pushing her brusquely out of the way.

"Roberto! Get away from her!"

A haughty looking woman, who Rosa assumed to be his mother by the shared trait of curly hair, grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him away from Rosa.

"Bye-bye, pretty lady!" The boy said and he waved back to Rosa before getting scolded by his mother.

Rosa chuckled and smiled.

But her smile fell as she whipped around and found herself staring into those cruel eyes.

"Well, Carmela, it certainly is nice to see you again."

Nostalgia truly is a _figlio di puttana. _

* * *

Dio- God

Figlio di puttana- son of a b*tch

Piccola- sweetheart

Madre- mother

Mi amico- my friend

Mia tesorina- my treasure

Idiota- idiot

Ragazzo- boy

Puttana- whore

Bello- beautiful one


	2. 2: A Secret

Sorry, I'm a new at this whole fanfiction thing. I'm still sorting out some technical difficulties. Sorry if this was difficult to read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Secret Is What We Tell Everybody To Tell Nobody.**

"Stay the hell away from me!" Rosa yelled, stumbling backwards.

His cruel eyes were laced with cold humour. As his lips quirk into a smirk on the face that Rosa so badly wish would disappear.

"Are you surprise to see me? Did you miss me?"

"_Vaffanculo!" _Rosa screamed as she desperately tried to run away. The slippers however that were part of her courtesan attire did her no justice in her attempt for escape. It didn't matter any more two guards had come beside her and gripped both her arms painfully. She could only merely glare at him.

"My, my Carmela, you've truly become the woman I always thought you would be."

Rosa knew that the devil took a human form on Earth and his name was Rodrigo Borgia.

* * *

_She was there just two seconds ago, _Ezio thought as he fought his way through the crowds.

_Merda! This is the worst possible time for someone to go missing. Where could she have gone?_

After having excused himself on the reason of business from the giggling teenagers, Ezio had glanced over at Leonardo to make sure he was okay…and if Rosa was fine too.

But she wasn't there.

Ezio spotted Leonardo, deep in conversation with a noble. Any other time, Ezio would know better than to interrupt as this could mean a patron for Leonardo. Leonardo having money would mean Ezio would have better weapons and upgrades. But this was urgent.

"Leonardo! Where did Rosa go?" Ezio interrupted.

Leonardo merely sighed, excused his friend's behaviour and excused himself from the conversation he was having.

"I don't know, Ezio. She was following me just a minute ago." Leonardo frowned as he looked around only to find Rosa was truly missing. It was very unlike Rosa to abandon her mission. She had loyalty that surpassed most people, a quality Leonardo admired greatly.

"_Cazzo! _Where did she go?" Ezio asked outloud to himself. Leonardo followed him without being asked.

"From what I can remember, she was following me quite closely. I do remember a small boy talking to her," remarked Leonardo.

"Yes, I remember that small boy too." Ezio said quietly, recalling in his mind what he was thinking at the time…

_Do I love Rosa? _

But now was not the time for such thoughts.

"Antonio!" Leonardo yelled above the noise.

Ezio saw a figure came running towards them. Antonio had that sixth sense of knowing something was wrong.

"Where is Rosa? She should be keeping an eye on you, Leonardo." Antonio asked. Paternal worry crossed Antonio's face.

"She disappeared," Ezio informed Antonio grimly, "Rosa would never abandon her mission."

"_Merda!_" was Antonio's only reply as he set off in a frenzied search.

All three men scanned the crowds dizzily, but to no avail.

But all three men froze when they heard a voice above the thunderous noise of Carnivale.

"My dear, Carmela, why did you change your name to Rosa? You know how I love the name Carmela, reminds me of something sweet."

* * *

"Let me go, _bastardo!" _Rosa struggled against the guards, but it was no use. She was just simply too weak no matter how masculine of a lifestyle she lived. She was still a woman.

"Carmela, Carmela," Rodrigo smiled at her vain attempts for freedom, "You truly are something else."

"Her name is Rosa."

Rodrigo whipped around and was confronted by three men. But Rodrigo was not worried, his guards protect him.

"Ah, Carmela's clients, I presumed?" Rodrigo inquired.

"I don't have any idea who this Carmela is," Antonio replied icily.

Rosa stared in horror at Antonio, Ezio and Leonardo.

_They will find out. The very thing that I have been running away from ever since I was fourteen. _

Rosa suddenly felt nauseated. A new emotion was gripping her from her head to her feet.

Fear.

"I see, Carmela, you've been keeping secrets from your friends," Rodrigo said. He moved closer to Rosa and stroked her cheek. She jerked away quickly and tried to kick him. But Ezio was faster.

Ezio punched Rodrigo, nicking the right side of his head. Rodrigo squealed and stumbled back, sending demonic curses and guards Ezio's way. The guards sent Ezio reeling backwards into Leonardo.

"Temper, Ezio, temper," murmured Leonardo worriedly as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Ezio Auditore," seethed Rodrigo, "You've always had soft spot for damsels in distresses. Especially when your goal is to get between their legs!"

The guards laugh. Ezio made another lunge at Rodrigo, but he was cut off by Antonio.

"What do you want Rodrigo?" Antonio asked.

"A mother for my child."

"A what?" Leonardo asked stupefied.

"Ah, so she did not tell you, did she?" Rodrigo drawled. He clapped his hands and a young boy shuffled out with his head hanging low from behind him.

"This is my son, Giovanni."

Rosa glared at Rodrigo. She could not believe it, after all these years, he was getting his revenge. She thought she had run away from it all. She thought he was tired of her, sick of her and done with her.

But he wasn't. Not yet.

"Giovanni, meet your mother, Carmela…or is it Rosa, which do you prefer?" Rodrigo smirked.

Giovanni raised his head and to Ezio's horror, Rosa's beautiful eyes were staring him down. But it wasn't Rosa who was looking at him.

* * *

Translations:

Vaffanculo- F**k off!

Cazzo- F**k!

Merda- Sh*t!


	3. 3: Everything is Permitted

**Chapter Three: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted **

The men and one lone woman ran through the crowded streets of_ Venezia_ evading guards and the fading shouts of orders from Rodrigo Borgia.

Ezio was besides Leonardo who was in a bit of pain as he had pathetically tried to defend himself against the guards during the successful escape attempt from Borgia.

In short, Leonardo threw an inkpot, one of the various he carried around, at a guard's head. The only guard's reaction was a grunt as the ink bottle had exploded upon impact and Leonardo ran away screaming as the guard charged at him. Of course, Leonardo, never being an athletic type, had tripped and was sprawled across the cobblestones as the guard advanced upon him. Ezio, of course, had to save Leonardo like a knight saving a damsel in distress.

_Except Leonardo isn't a damsel in distress, more like a pansy in a life and death situation, _Ezio nearly snorted at the thought. But he sobered up upon another intruding thought…

The boy's eyes.

The group reached at the brothel they were staying at. Antonio rounded upon Rosa.

"What are you keeping from me, _puttana!" _Antonio screamed at Rosa.

"Do not talk to me like that." Rosa coldly said. She glared.

"Oh, yes, do not talk to you like that! _Cara Mia_! Keeping secrets! Tell me how many secrets of ours have you ever traded over to Rodrigo Borgia for sex with that fat body of his!" Antonio screamed.

The courtesans, the other thieves and Lady Teodora had come down to see what was happening from their own_ Carnivale_ celebration. Their faces were identical to each others; eyes wide and jaws opened.

Rosa felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She stared around the room. Their burning stares boring straight into her, the courtesans, Lady Teodora, the other thieves, Leonardo, Antonio and finally…Ezio.

He betrayed the most emotion.

Rage, confusion and hate.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She ran out of the brothel with Antonio's screams of her name ringing and tears burning trails down her face.

_Save me, my lord, for I have sinned. _

**

* * *

**

Ezio knew where she went, but he didn't tell Antonio.

Amid the shouts and curses that were flying through the room, Ezio escaped.

Leaving Leonardo in that kind of a situation only came as an afterthought, but Ezio had more pressing matters.

He scaled the wall as Rosa had taught only a few years ago.

_When she was just Rosa…_

**

* * *

**

Rosa saw something move out the corner of her eye.

_It could only be Ezio. _

Ezio had always wondered where Rosa went to some nights as she disappeared from her faction of thieves.

He followed her one night and discovered she had taken a liking for a rooftop of a nobleman's house as she said that she could see the stars clearly at night. She enjoyed constellations she told him after sending demonic curses his way when he surprised her.

She barely acknowledged he was there with only a slight nod of her head. She was fully aware of what his intentions were. ``\``````````````````````````````````````````

"Explain,_ Carmela_," mocked Ezio softly.

Rosa winced as Ezio's voice cut through the night air. She wished it didn't sound so unlike Ezio…so _cruel._

"I can't."

"You don't have a choice, explain." Ezio snapped.

_Mi dio, he's furious, _Rosa thought. She was frightened by Ezio's voice. Never had she heard it so…hateful. She dare not look into his brown eyes.

"It will be a long story."

"_Cazzo_ Rosa! Give me the explanation! I don't give a damn about your pathetic excuses!" Ezio yelled.

_Figlio di puttana! How can Rosa be the mother of one of Rodrigo Borgia's children? _Ezio's mind reeled. He refused to believe it, but…

_It was_ _those eyes the boy had stared me down with… Rosa's eyes… _

After an attempt to stall even further, Rosa gave up. She knew this would happen. She would have to explain to at least one person.

_But why did it have to be Ezio? I would much rather Antonio._

The latter had been a lie. She couldn't bring herself to face Antonio now.

"_Bene_, it's a long story. And do not complain to me if the truth is not to your liking."

Ezio gritted his teeth, but his eyes remained on Rosa.

"Giovanni is my son." Rosa finally admitted, speaking the words in bursts as if it hurt to even to say them.

"So, that _bastardo_ isn't lying." Ezio replied coldly. His voice did not match what his was feeling on the inside. He felt as though his internal organs were plunged into ice-cold water, similar to when he jumped into the _Venezia's _canal. He suddenly could not stop shivering despite the warm night air.

"No, he wasn't. I had Giovanni when I was fourteen." Rosa's voice trembled. She was so dangerously close to bursting into tears again.

"_Fourteen?" _ Ezio's cold, hateful composure finally broke as water breaking through a dam.

"I have a past, a history, Ezio. I am no saint nor do I pretend to be. My past if filled with hate, darkness and despair just like yours. Do not think that you are the only one who has gone through tragedy." Rosa said, crossing her arms.

Ezio stared at her in surprise. Sometimes her outspoken mind always found a way out of her mouth. He found it endearing.

"I forget sometimes because I'm too wrapped up in my own selfish life, Rosa." Ezio sighed. "Enough time's been wasted, how did you get pregnant with Borgia's child?"

"It is a long story and it will be an even longer night." Rosa said "But _bene, _this is my story."

"I was born Carmela Di Cosimo in 1460 in_ Venezia_. My father was a nobleman, Luigi Di Cosimo, and my mother was a courtesan or in other words, a whore, Carla Pulci. I was the result of a one night stand…"

**

* * *

**

_1462, July_

_Venezia_

"Hurry up, Carmela! And don't slouch! You want your father to see you in such a state?" Carla Pulci snapped at her young daughter.

"But, mama, where are we going?" Carmela asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

It was still early in Venezia as the sun had not risen yet, but the darkness was starting to lighten all around two year old Carmela.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are going to meet your father," Carla replied annoyed, "Now hurry up!"

Carla grabbed the small hand and tugged Carmela along.

Carmela wanted to know why they were going to meet her father anyways. But something in her mother's expression told her not to ask.

They finally stopped at an enormous, stately house. Carmela eyes widen as they examined the building. Never had Carmela seen such a house. She was so used to the tiny brothel that she and her mother lived in.

The brothel was so run down that whenever it rained, the ceiling leaked. This house certainly did not look like the roof would pour water onto its inhabitants.

"Mother! Look!" Carmela exclaim as she pointed excitedly to a very handsome man coming out of the house.

"Ah, just on time," muttered Carla, "Don't point, Carmela, it's rude."

But Carmela barely heard what Carla had said to her, she was too busy staring at the man. Never in her short life had she seen such a distinguish man. Decorated with fine clothes, he certainly did not look like a man of small stature. But what fascinated Carmela the most was his hair. Granted it was shiny and dark, though not as dark as her and mother's hair, but it was long enough to be put into a ponytail that was tied elegantly at the back. She never had seen a man with such pretty hair.

"Luigi!" shouted Carla.

Luigi Di Cosimo whipped around to where the sound of his name had come from. Immediately seeing Carla Pulci, a whore he had slept with two years ago, he frowned. He could not fathom a reason why she would be here.

"What do you want?" inquired Luigi with mild indifference.

"For you to meet your daughter," smirked Carla.

Luigi stared at Carmela with shock. Carmela averted her gaze, feeling her small body and cheeks go extremely hot.

"What do you want, Carla?" Luigi said coolly.

Carla wasn't expecting this so soon. _Dannazione, _this man could read her like a book.

"See, Luigi," Carla tried to act in a seducing manner, but her damn nerves got to her. "I've lost all my money."

Luigi snorted.

"Carla with your charms and your…_tricks_," Luigi sneered, "You should be able to get money easily."

Carla scowled and gestured towards Carmela.

"You think I can work with her around?" Carla asked indignantly. "How many men do you think will enjoy my tricks if there is a child watching? I'm out of work."

"Well that is a shame, but unfortunately, it is not my problem." Luigi turned to go.

"Luigi, if you won't give me money for me, give it for your daughter!" Carla shrieked. Carmela flinched. It sounded so harsh against the dewy morning sky.

"And why should I?" Luigi tested.

"Because," Carla's voice broke, "They will come for me and take her away and do God knows what with her."

"How do I even know she is mine?" Luigi said laughing cruelly.

"_Monello!_ Will you use that educated head of yours?" screeched Carla, "We slept together at the end of 1459! Is it any wonder that nine months later, I end up with a child? Look at her eyes? Who else but you have them?"

Luigi hated to admit and he wouldn't dare, but the young girl did have his eyes. It was eerie as if he was staying into a mirror. But he couldn't let this happen, not when he was engaged to be married. A child out of wedlock? Unthinkable.

"Guards!" shouted Luigi.

Carmela couldn't recall what had happened next. She had a very special skill at that young age for blocking out painful or disturbing memories. All she could remember was that her father, the distinguished noble, had his guards kick Carla and herself out.

Carla had nowhere to turn now. The men who she owed a great debt would surely come now. They will take her, all of her. And they will take Carmela.

She had made her decision. They can come hunt her down, but Carmela will not be harmed for the mistake that she committed.

So she left Carmela standing in the streets all alone.

Carmela, utterly bewildered, sat down on a stoop. She thought her mother had only went somewhere for a bit and would come back for her.

Falling asleep from exhaustion due to waking up so early, she slumped over.

Only to wake up to the screams of many women.

**

* * *

**

Translations-

Monello- Brat

Dannazione- Damn

Cazzo- F**k

Cara Mia- My darling

Puttana- Whore

Figlio di puttana- son of a b*tch

Mi dio- My god


	4. 4: History Revealed, Part One

**Chapter Four: History Revealed Part 1**

* * *

So I just want to say thank you for all the support and reviews! But as always, constructive criticism is welcome! I'm always looking for room to improvement. =D

Carmela/Rosa's story has been separated into two parts as there is A LOT of content.

* * *

_1473, December _

_Venezia _

_La Vita Bella Brothel_

For eleven years, Carmela stayed at La Vita Bella Brothel. She fell asleep on the stoop at the tender age of two and was discovered by the courtesans when they opened the door to start their shift.

The brothel owner, Antoinetta, had taken in Carmela only because the courtesans begged her as if Carmela was an abandoned baby bird looking for care. Ironically, Carmela was in fact just that.

She held on to that silly, little dream of hers that her mother would come back until the age of five. She let go, knowing she was stuck.

Now eleven years later, Carmela turned out to be a very pretty girl to the delight of Antoinetta. Wicked green eyes were contrasted with her long, swinging black mane.

Carmela never had much opinion of Antoinetta; never disliking her nor liking her. Besides she spent most her time with the other courtesans. They were all her mother and sister at the same time. They raised her like a little, polite lady. When they thought she was old enough, they became her sister, teaching her all the tricks of men and how to lure them in with flirtatious words.

But soon the day came when Carmela discovered her true feelings about Antoinetta.

"You will start to work here to pay off for all the debts you have instilled on this brothel." Antoinetta instructed Carmela. Carmela hung her head, refusing to look at Antoinetta.

She hated her, hated the fact that all Antoinetta cared about was money. Money, money and more damn money.

The first experience was horrible. But the other courtesans had warned her. The first time would always hurt.

The second time, the pain was still there, but it lessened.

And with each passing time, the pain lessened till it was no more. However Carmela hated what she was doing.

She used all the tricks to make the experience more pleasurable the other courtesans taught her, but it was no use. She discovered tricks were only to make it pleasurable for the client.

She hated sex.

But Carmela wasn't one of those girls who would just sit and take it all.

She was crafty and clever.

She was walking through the streets one day when inspiration struck her.

It was so busy on the streets. Surely no one would notice anything would be missing…

She targeted a full-looking money pouch that was so carelessly hanging from the nobleman's belt.

She swiped it. He didn't notice.

She panicked, thinking she would be discovered. She ran through the streets as fast as she could.

But then…nothing happened. No one chased her down, she had her money.

Carmela discovered she had the talent of thieving and that's what she resorted too. Life was exponentially better.

But Carmela still wanted out of this life.

* * *

_1474, January_

_Venezia _

_La Dolce Vita Brothel_

"Carmela, please come here." Antoinetta's soft voice cut through the silent air of Carmela's room.

Carmela's mind reeled with the possibilities of what could possibly make Antoinetta ask for her.

"In here," Antoinetta said curtly, pointing to her "office".

"What is going on, Antoinetta?" asked Carmela.

Carmela entered the room and met face to face with an overweight, but noble-like man.

"Would this be what you are looking for?" Antoinetta asked the man.

"Yes," smirked the man in a way Carmela found unsettling. She didn't like this man at all.

"What is going on, Antoinetta?" asked Carmela a second time.

"You are going to sleep with this man, make sure you do a good job or else we will not get good profit. I expect that from you or else you will have no food for a week." Antoinetta hissed as she pushed Carmela towards the client.

_Merda, merda, merda, merda! _ Carmela's mind screamed for her to get out, but her body stayed frozen.

She did not want to sleep or even touch this man. She did not like the smug face he was staring her down with. Something unsettled her with this man.

But before she knew it, Carmela was all alone with the man in the room that was lit up by flickering candles.

"What is your name?" asked the man as he slipped off his hat and cape.

"C-carmela," stuttered Carmela.

"What a pretty name. It certainly matches with your face." The man was now unbuckling his belt.

Carmela turned away. She didn't want to see. She just wanted this to be over with.

Panic crept over her. It had been months she had to sleep with a man. But the excuses that she came up in her head were feeble and she knew there was no way out.

"Would you like to know my name?" asked the man.

Carmela didn't answer. Like her body, her voice was frozen.

Abruptly, his hands fell heavy upon her shoulders and he roughly turned around,

But the flicker of the candlelight, she could see that he was naked.

"It's Rodrigo Borgia." He hissed at her before shoving her onto the bed.

* * *

_1474, Feburary _

_La Dolce Vita Brothel _

She was pregnant.

With that fat b_astardo's_ child.

She knew it was his because he was the last to sleep with her.

After that encounter, he paid Antoinetta a fat sum and left.

Carmela had been allowed to go back on the streets to find her own clients.

In other words, she was allowed to go back to pick pocketing.

But Carmela made a vow. She would become a mother and would give her all to keep the baby away from Rodrigo Borgia.

After all, it was her baby as well and he will never know.

_Help me, dio_, Carmela thought as her hand soft caress her stomach.

_1474, November_

_La Dolce Vita Brothel_

The baby cooed happily from his makeshift bassinet that Carmela had made. Carmela smiled. Feeling much older than the mere fourteen she was, she scooped the baby into her arms.

Giovanni was the name Carmela had given to the baby. No middle or last name. Carmela never had an attachment to her last name.

He was perfect.

Carmela never expected motherhood to be so exhilarating and liberating.

She loved being a mother.

All her life she had to depend on others. But now, she had someone to take care of and someone to love.

Antoinetta was not too please to discover that Carmela was pregnant. After all, being a courtesan requires being absolutely free for clients.

But Carmela, clever as she was, wormed her way out of being kicked out onto the streets.

She offered to clean to hallways, straighten the rooms and even add decorative touches to _La Dolce Vita. _

Antoinetta grudgingly agreed to her deal. Besides when Carmela was able to work, she would yield high profits again.

Carmela pressed her lips to Giovanni's forehead and nuzzled his tiny cheeks.

He was perfect and hers.

But there always remained one thing. Giovanni was also Rodrigo Borgia's son.

* * *

Translations:

Dio- God

La Dolce Vita- the good life

Bastardo- bastard

Merda- sh*t


	5. 5: Losing Giovanni

**Chapter Five: Losing Giovanni **

Sorry for such the long wait, life tends to get in the way of free time.

* * *

_1475, October_

_The Streets of Venezia_

Carmela hurried along the busy streets of _Venezia_ after a long day. She was eager to go home to Giovanni.

He would be one in November. He was getting so big, able to walk now. The other courtesans were nearly driven crazy trying to chase him all around the brothel.

Carmela smiled at that thought.

But soon, Carmela's thoughts were clouded with irritation. People were now going home _all at the same time. _Hands were pushing her, legs bumped against her own. She tried hard not to think where those other limbs might have touched her.

That was when she spotted that _bulging _sack of florins hanging from a belt, peeking through the crowds. Antoinetta would shut up about how bothersome it is to feed another mouth in the house. With all that money, how could she resist?

She quickly pushed her way through the crowds, never losing sight of man who possessed the money pouch.

She finally was able to catch up to him. A man, young, but old enough to sport facial hair was the owner of such a huge profit. He looked quite distinguished, yet he did not carry the air of a noble.

_Well whoever he is, he will be surely missing those florins,_ thought Carmela gleefully.

She was confident in her pick-pocketing abilities as not once has she been caught in the past years she had been doing this.

Carmela was side by side with the stranger and she bumped into him, hands outstretched as if she had fallen over.

"Mi dispiace, sir, I did not see you there," Carmela hands quickly retracted back, taking along with her the money pouch. It was heavy in her hands.

"Not a problema, but I do believe you have my money pouch there," the stranger said, smiling.

Before Carmela's jaw had even time to drop, the stranger had her by her arm, leading her away from the crowds.

She realized belatedly he was taking her to an alleyway. She panicked and struggled against his grip assuming his intentions.

"Mi dispicae, sir! For real this time! I will give you your money back!" Carmela shouted.

She was muffled quickly as a hand clamped down on hers quickly. She was shoved against the wall, facing the stranger.

"It's alright, you can keep the money, I have plenty of profit," the stranger said pleasantly.

Carmela stared at him, confusion swirling in her mind.

"Thank you…" Carmela said hesitantly.

The stranger smiled.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name Antonio," the stranger introduced with a flourish, "I don't believe you know the thieves that run through the city?"

"I have seen them," Carmela said with the same hesitance from before, "But I do not know them."

Carmela had seen the thieves scurrying all over the city; she was always left in awe as they could move so acrobatically throughout the city. But she never did converse with them.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Well, I am the head of that group or faction as we like to call it. The faction of thieves; we pick-pocket the rich and help distribute the wealth to the poor. That is our main goal however we do provide services to other factions throughout Venezia." Antonio rattled off the Carmela, smiling.

"Um," Carmela said, nonplussed.

"I would like you to join my faction. I will take you as my apprentice however this is a one time offer, if you refuse, this offer will never be re-instated." Antonio said.

It was like an epiphany, it felt as though Carmela's insides had completely disappeared all together.

She was being an offered an opportunity, an opportunity out of the life she so hated.

"I will join your faction," Carmela said quietly, but nonetheless smiling.

"Excellent, my dear, excellent," Antonio said happily.

Antonio led her back to the streets and turned to her.

"I will have to leave you here. In six days, I will wait for you at the San Marco's square, you know where that is, _si_?"

"_Si,"_ Carmela replied.

"Perfect, I will see you there and you shall join my faction officially. I am sorry, but I really must leave you, I have an important matter to attend to," Antonio said apologetically.

"Here is your money pou-"

"Keep it, I have no need for it, consider it my welcome gift." Antonio smiled at her before turning away.

Carmela smiled at him and he disappeared into the crowds seamlessly.

Carmela slowly turned around and moved the crowds even slower; she was in a state of happiness. She will no longer be surrounded by such a lewd, disgusting environment that she subjected to ever since the tender age of two.

She will have this new life of hers, she will raise Giovanni outside a brothel and he will have a childhood unlike her own.

She will give Giovanni the life he deserved.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

_La Dolce Vita Brothel _

"Antoinetta! I have your profit!" Carmela yelled as she walked in the brothel. It was another long day made even longer by thought of Carmela's upcoming freedom.

_In just four days, I will be free. _Carmela thought.

"Amelia! Where is Giovanni?" Carmela called.

Silence greeted her.

"Amelia?" Carmela called out, confused. Panic started to slowly creep upon Carmela as she tried desperately to tell herself that nothing was wrong.

But something was wrong..

"Amelia? Where is Giovanni?" Carmela all but shouted for the third time.

"Do not worry Carmela, Giovanni is with his father," drawled a voice from behind her.

Carmela wished this was a nightmare and she would wake up soon. But it was just a petty wish.

She turned around to face the fat_ bastardi, _Rodrigo Borgia and was greeted by a cruel smirk and her sleeping son in his arms.

But that wasn't the only thing she was greeted with.

Rodrigo's guards surrounded a pile of corpses. Each corpse staring, unblinking, at her; their eyes fixed with terror that will never fade from them. It took a minute for Carmela's shocked mind to realize it was the courtesans and Antoinetta; the women she lived with her entire life, gone by the doing of Rodrigo Borgia.

Carmela screamed.

Rodrigo's smirk only grew wider as the guards descended upon her.

The last Carmela saw before blacking out was Giovanni, waking up crying.

* * *

Translations:

Bastardi- bastard

Mi dispicae- I'm sorry

Si- yes

Problema- problem


	6. 6: Close Encounters and a New Life

**Chapter Six:**

**A Close Encounter and a New Beginning**

_HOLY MOLY, I am so sorry for the lack of update for the longest time. I've been bogged down by school and more school. _

_Thank you for being so patient with me. _

_Disclaimer: Do not own Assassin's Creed 2_

* * *

Carmela woke up from her dark slumber only to find herself immersed in dark and the only thing that accompanied her was her aching head. But mysteriously, she was on something very soft, a bed perhaps?

_Dio, where am I?_ She thought as she groped around, barely able to see anything around her.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

_Figlio di puttana! _

A candle was lit and Rodrigo was looming over Carmela. Carmela attempted to punch Rodrigo, but her hands were bound. All she could do was glare up at him.

"You need to learn how to control that awful temper of yours, _cara mia"_ Rodrigo snickered.

Carmela continued to glare at the disgusting fat man that stood before her. That was all she could do.

"You really should have told me, about our son" Rodrigo said in a dramatically sad voice that was aimed at mocking Carmela. "We could have been the perfect family."

"You're kidding me."

Carmela meant for her statement to seethe with disgust, but it was weakened by the crackling sound of her voice due to the lack of use.

Rodrigo laughed and with a flourish he swept a sleeping Giovanni into his arms.

"Well we still have a chance don't we, Carmela?"

Carmela shuddered. Rodrigo Borgia saying her name was the strangest feeling. As if she had a never ending pit in her stomach.

"Let him go." Carmela glared once more.

"And let my chance be ruined? I don't think so."

"What chance."

"To be the perfect family, you see Carmela, you are stuck here. You will be my mistress and our darling son will be raised in a proper family."

Carmela stared at him, speechless. She finally brought herself to say one thing.

"You are a sick man."

Rodrigo merely laughed. His laughter bounced of the walls and rang through Carmela's ears, as if to forever torment her.

* * *

It was two long days.

But it felt like eternity…in hell.

Carmela was near suicidal, but it was Giovanni that kept her alive. Every day, Giovanni was the only thing that kept Carmela from jumping off one of the many roofs in Borgia's estate.

She vowed to find her escape, vowed to leave with Giovanni and start her new life with Antonio. She hadn't forgotten about his appointment. And time was running out.

But it wasn't long until she found her leverage for revenge…something for an escape...

* * *

When she was not allowed to see Giovanni-the fat _bastardo_ had ordered her to stay away from her own damn son- Carmela took to wandering the halls of his estate.

But wandering the halls only led Carmela to Giovanni's room. But Borgia had ordered guards in front of the doors, she couldn't see him. It was too painful.

She went the other way this time, looking for an escape route this time.

While looking for her escape route, she began to wonder why Borgia kept her away from her son. But on the other hand, being that it was Borgia, Carmela was not surprised. So much for the perfect family fantasy.

"The apple of eden clearly has chosen me! I'm the prophet."

"Borgia, we don't know that for sure…"

"Because we don't have all the codex pages!"

"No, we don't…but Borgia, had do you know that he has the other codex pages?"

"Why else would he be coming here tonight for the one I have?"

"Well…"

"I tell you, that damn _assasino_ is coming for it! And I will have his head!"

"But he is nearly impossible to trace, Borgia."

"Merda! How hard is it to catch a man who goes around waving sharp objects and runs around in flamboyant white robes?!"

"Actually, harder than you think."

There was silence. Carmela realized she was not breathing. She moved closer to the voices. She saw the room and the

A sudden crash brought the silence to an abrupt stop.

"It's either the head of the _assassino_ or it will be your head."

Carmela peeked in the room.

But it was too late, Borgia saw her.

Carmela ran.

But she realized one thing, Borgia is easily blackmailed.

* * *

Borgia never did talk to Carmela about what she was doing near the room.

He was too absorbed. And Carmela knew why.

While he was busy pacing the halls and shouting orders, she was crept back to the room and went in.

But someone was already there. A man in white robes.

* * *

"Who are you?" the strange man asked. Carmela could only stare at him with her mouth wide open, speechless.

The man in white robes smiled at her expression, amused.

"Pardon me, where are my manners? I am Giovanni Auditore da Firenze."

Carmela found her voice.

"You're here for the codex pages, aren't you?"

* * *

She was leaving. Carmela was leaving this hellhole.

Her guardian angel, her saviour, Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, was springing her free.

What Carmela had seen when she looked in was the codex page sitting on the shelf before Borgia had caught her looking in. Borgia may be a _bastardo_, but he's an _idiota. _

Or maybe that's just men.

They were running fast through the corridors, what a strange sight they might have been. A man in white robes and a young girl who was still dressed in her courtesan attire running together.

"Wa-wait, wait, wait!" gasped Carmela.

Giovanni stopped and turned to face her.

"My son…my son." Carmela stuttered furiously. Without waiting she took off in the direction of her son's room.

The assassin didn't question her, but merely followed her.

"_Merda!" _Carmela nearly shrieked. She forgot about the guards.

But without warning, the assassin took the guards down silently and gracefully.

He turned to face a stunned Carmela.

"Your son?" He asked.

Carmela merely nodded her thanks. The assassin understood.

They burst into Giovanni's room.

But Borgia was already there.

And he was holding Giovanni at knife point.

* * *

"I swear, if you don't hand me that codex page, girl, I will slice his throat wide open." Borgia sneered.

"I will rip this codex page if you even think to lay your hands on him." Carmela threatened back, full of rage. The only thing holding her back was the assassin.

It was a standstill.

Carmela considered her choices.

Giovanni, her son, lay peacefully in his crib, oblivious to the knife just hanging above him.

She could just give Borgia the codex page, but the assassin would leave her there.

Her mind screamed at her to make a decision.

But she couldn't make the decision; she just wanted her escape and her son.

The assassin grabbed her and ran from a screaming Borgia.

* * *

"I'm truly sorry about your son." Giovanni said to Carmela as they ran through the streets of _Venezia_. No doubt, Borgia's guards would be looking for them.

"I'm here with Giovanni, but not the one I want," Carmela said bitterly without thinking. Tears were streaming down her face.

The assassin's lips quirked up into a smile.

"His name was Giovanni?" He asked.

"Yes," Carmela replied.

But by this point she had completely lost it. She had to sit down and cry. The assassin didn't say anything, but merely sat down with her.

"Sometimes, we have to be away from the ones we truly love in order to protect them," the assassin said quietly.

"And you, you have children?" asked Carmela, sobbing.

"Yes, I do." The assassin replied.

Carmela didn't reply. She was overcome by her emotions to even think. And soon rage overtook her.

"I want to go back and slice Borgia from his navel to his throat!" Carmela all but shrieked.

Carmela jumped on to her feet, but the assassin grabbed Carmela from her abrupt standing position.

"Let me go!" yelled Carmela.

The assassin merely dragged a struggling Carmela comfortably across the street.

"Listen to me; it will do you no good if you try to go back." The assassin said to her firmly.

"But my s-son, my son," Carmela sputtered through her tears.

"I understand, I completely understand. But you will put yourself and your son in danger if you go back." The assassin said soothingly.

Carmela considered this for a moment, her rage dying down. Then she slumped over onto the street.

"I've failed everything and everyone in my life," she whispered angrily.

The assassin didn't reply, knowing whatever he would say to her, she wouldn't listen.

"Listen; is there someplace that you can stay? I'd be more than happy to let you stay with me for the time being, but I will have to leave." The assassin asked.

Carmela thought for a moment.

"Do you know a man name Antonio? He is the leader of the faction of thieves."

"Ah, Antonio, just the man I am going to see," The assassin smiled. "Our fates are more crossed than I had thought."

But the assassin frowned.

"Do not tell Antonio about your son, Antonio is someone who can judge prematurely before he understands, he will see your association with Borgia as if you are one with the enemy" the assassin said to Carmela softly.

Carmela stared at the assassin, hardly believing what he was asking her to do. But then she considered it. Was she willing to turn her back on Antonio?

She nodded her reply.

* * *

Giovanni took her to Antonio.

"Rosa! What are you doing here?" Antonio cried out.

The assassin took to explaining the entire story, but Carmela noticed he left out one detail, her son.

But she didn't protest. She knew she was part of something that was much bigger than her son and herself. But it didn't help her grief.

* * *

"You know, you remind me strongly of my second eldest son." The assassin remarked to Carmela, who now goes by Rosa.

"How so?" Rosa asked.

The assassin had been staying the week with Antonio, but Rosa never saw him. He was too busy running the errands. But Rosa didn't want to see anybody at first. She could not stop grieving.

She soon gained strength though when the assassin came back to her one day saying he had gone to Borgia's estate to look for her son.

Giovanni, her son, was alive. And well cared for according to the assassin.

The assassin was leaving now and Rosa had one last thing to say to him.

"Ezio, that's his name, you and him are so fiery and impulsive," the assassin laughed, "you'd be a good match for him."

"I don't know about that," She laughed back.

"Well it was nice meeting you under those strange circumstances," The assassin held out his hand.

Rosa took it and shook it.

"Thank you for saving my life," She said softly.

"Thank you for giving up the thing you love most for the sake of mine, it's completely selfish of me, "the assassin said mournfully.

Rosa smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter," Rosa said, "I left him there so he could be alive, I'm sure Borgia wouldn't kill Giovanni, his own flesh and blood."

"And I am sure of that as well," the assassin replied.

"Besides, I'm sure Borgia could provide Giovanni a much better life than I ever could," Rosa said.

"But I'm sure you would have been an excellent mother, no doubt," the assassin smiled at her.

She smiled back.

The assassin embraced her as a father would embrace his child and mounted his horse to leave.

Back to his own family.

This is my new _vita_ and I will have to live with it and live without Giovanni, thought Rosa as she watched the assassin, whose name is coincidentally also Giovanni, ride off into the distance leaving her behind.


End file.
